


Katsuki's Eros

by ninjakatana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Stripper!Yuuri, Two POVs, before ep 10, but like nothing happens lmao, pinning!victor, vickturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjakatana/pseuds/ninjakatana
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov visits a strip club only to find the love of his life (he thinks) and a scribbly written phone number tucked in his coat pocket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back before episode 10 of YOI oops. Also I was inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://takemetovikturi.tumblr.com/post/153593353579/adridong-so-i-thought-about-yuuri-as-a-stripper
> 
> Enjoy!

Victory. An engagement ending in such triumph. Viktor was no stranger to the high of a triumph after yet another gold medal at the Grand Prix Final yet there was undeniable a void left unattended hidden deep within the 27 year old Russian.

It’s probably the pent-up sexual frustration.

Sure, he could have anyone- male or female, he really didn’t have a preference- but spending a pointless hour of mindless fucking with a stranger proved no real substitute for the knowing ache embedded in his heart. He wanted something real. And he found it at the last place he expected it to be.

At a strip club.

But there he was staring up at the embodiment of Eros, a handsome dark stranger clad in a shimmering onyx spandex that covered him just enough leaving little to the imagination. It hugged his soft curves and showed off his toned muscles. Yet he was contrastingly standing with the poise of a graceful ballerina. His sleek, raven hair was messily pushed back as if someone’s hands had been through them. His eyes a sensual chocolatey brown that sought attention, begging any onlooker to keep his eyes on him only. 

Viktor shifted somewhat uncomfortably adjusting his tight necktie, overwhelmed at the sight and presence of such a beautiful being. 

He made a mental note to thank the entire Russian skating team for dragging him in here tonight to witness a fantastic spectacle about to unfold right in front of him. As Viktor slowly made himself comfortable on the surprisingly plush, red seats positioned quite close to the stage where upon the supposed stripper performed, he gave the man standing in front of him his undivided attention.

Not that he could tear his eyes away from the breath-taking sight either.

After what seemed like an eternity, the music started, sparking a fire in Viktor’s heart the moment the stripper oh-so-slightly tipped his head back as if absorbing the first few riffs of the music only to snap his head back to deliver a gut-wrenching smirk right at Viktor’s direction. 

Seeing that the strip club wasn’t as packed tonight as Viktor was the only one around he could see with reasonable distance paying attention to the tasty looking man flaunting himself solely to Viktor, he secretly hoped that the smirk was intended for him and him only.

A strange sense of possessiveness seized Viktor as he couldn’t help but whistle back, appreciating the erotic display in front of him. Viktor could have sworn he saw a trace of a faint blush brush over the pale cheeks but he couldn’t be sure under the amount of stage lights pointed at him. 

The dance itself oozed a sexual love that was begging to be released. Viktor unknowingly leaned forwards, in complete awe just as his male seductress opened his legs with ease in a spread eagle, neck turned to give a sultry glaze down at Viktor. 

A hesitant lick to the lips enraptured Viktor and left him wondering if that was a part of the routine too. 

 

*****

Good, I got his full attention now.

Yuuri didn’t have high hopes of getting a good crowd tonight until he saw Viktor walk in. 

Viktor freaking Nikiforov. Yuuri’s crush and idol since well, forever. 

From the moment Viktor took a seat in front of his stage while the other skaters surrounding him left to get some drinks, Yuuri could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage every time he so much spared a glanced at Viktor.

Usually it was the music that guided Yuuri to perform his routine every night but with Viktor’s unreadable, intense gaze fuelling him with renewed passion, Yuuri had resolved that he was going to give it everything he’s got to seduce Viktor. 

Easier said than done.

Yuuri needed to push Viktor to make a move but how? Then, appearing as an answer to Yuuri’s dilemma, Christophe Giacometti stood to the side, just out of sight from where Viktor was seated.

Perfect

Yuuri thought devilishly to himself. With a fluid body roll and an enticing twirl Yuuri visibly winked at Christophe in full sight of Viktor knowing full well that Christophe was watching despite the numerous times he had previously come to see Yuuri’s routine, Christophe remained a loyal customer and close friend. 

Christophe had responded accordingly to plan as he had responded back with a blow kiss. Yuuri shivered in sheer anticipation, watching Viktor to observe his reaction.

Viktor wasn’t one to disappoint as he immediately turned to look at Christophe with a puzzled expression before it quickly morphed into one of recognition and jealousy. 

Yuuri tried not to outwardly express his glee at seeing Viktor so riled up because of him as he got up and- as Yuuri imagined-interrogated Christophe. Luckily, the routine allowed Yuuri to expose his backside to the audience as he shielded a mischievous grin that could’ve given him away. 

 

*****

Viktor had never bolted out from his seat faster than when he had witnessed Yuuri’s unwavering lust temporarily directed at another man. Let alone, another figure skater. Without much thought, Viktor found himself face to face with Christophe ready to interrogate him. Christophe must have seen his coming as he happily waved him over from where he was standing near the curtain of the left side of the stage, quite far from the centre where Yuuri was primarily stationed much to Viktor’s dismay at having to move away from his entertainment. 

“Viktor! I didn’t strike you as the kind of person to visit strip clubs!” 

“What on earth are you doing here?”

“Why to see my favourite dancer of course!” At Christophe’s unashamed tone, Viktor could already imagine the kind of night he was in for. “Katsuki here is the only one that could portray such an innocent kind of sexual desire but if you got me up there well-”

Christophe’s voice was blurred out as soon as Viktor heard the name Katsuki. His attention drifted back to the dancer now bent over with his ass on display with impure thoughts rushing straight to Viktor’s cock. 

Fuck, if only I can get close to this man. 

“Like he is creating the music with his body.” Viktor loudly thought much to the surprise of Christophe standing next to him. Christophe quickly regained his composure as he swiftly remarked, “You should watch him on other nights, he usually finishes his routine wearing only a tiny, black thong. He’s much tamer tonight.” 

A rush of erotic and sinful images of Yuuri wearing only a black thong flooded Viktor’s head. He needed to sit down. 

Distancing himself away from a chuckling Christophe, Viktor casted his eyes down from Yuuri in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks getting rapidly hotter. Yet, Yuuri’s body was tempting his eyes towards him.

I can’t take my eyes off you.

Viktor was settled back in his claimed seat before he quickly realised how tight his pants have gotten. Inwardly groaning, Viktor hastily crossed his legs hoping that no one else noticed his dick was already half hard thanks to Yuuri. 

When was the last time I fawned over someone like this?

Viktor came to an earth-shattering conclusion. He needed Katsuki in his life. 

*****

Everything was going according to plan and Yuuri was giddy with excitement. He had watched Viktor stand up and head towards Christophe with an unreadable jealously that made him weirdly aroused. 

God, don’t get a boner here Yuuri.

But it was exceptionally hard not to, especially with Viktor watching. Lifting his leg up to his side with ease until he could wrap his hand around his ankle, Yuuri exposed more of his neck tracing circles with his fingers, imagining they were Viktor’s fingers instead.

Yuuri watched Viktor intently, almost as intently as Viktor was watching Yuuri. That made him smirk a little. When Yuuri eyed Viktor suddenly crossing his legs with noticeable blush covering his face, his usual mask that he wore when he was performing, broke into a satisfactory grin. 

Tentatively, Yuuri let loose a quiet whimper just loud enough to be heard over the music if you were sitting close enough. Viktor immediately perked up, visibly leaning forwards in his seat, his interest in Yuuri abundantly clear. 

For the rest of the routine, Yuuri did his best to drive Viktor wild in every way possible. Hip thrusts, crotch grabbing, lip biting and even moaning, Yuuri pulled out all the punches and they aimed a direct hit each time.

*****

Viktor had never seen anything quite like the spectacular performance laid out in front of him for his viewing pleasure. He gawked at a heavily panting Katsuki holding his final position in a hauntingly still pose, with his arms encircled around himself, clutched close to the visible rise and fall of his chest at the climax of the music. 

His expression is distant, unreachable but slowly morphs into one of desperate beckoning as Viktor examines Katsuki’s sudden sultry gaze at Viktor. 

That was it. The final nail to Viktor’s coffin. He needed Katsuki in his life. Now. 

Like being under a trance, Viktor stood up, as if on cue, and staggered his way towards the front of the stage, now alertly aware of the increasing tightness in his trousers. The only thing he could see in his heated vision at this moment, was Katsuki and Katsuki only. 

To his surprise, Viktor stood still as Katsuki slowly unwrapped himself, relaxing his shoulders with an air of sudden confidence, only to lower his body so much closer towards Viktor’s. Sitting on the edge of the stage now with his legs wrapped possessively around Viktor, fitting perfectly around his back and roaming arms pulling him closer. A hand tightly secured around Viktor’s tie pulling him closer and the other arm clinging around his neck. Viktor reacted similarly with his arms snaking around his body to support Katsuki by holding him at the small of his back and a free hand lost exploring the many tussles of Katsuki’s hair. 

Viktor could hear nothing but Katsuki’s slowing pants as he rested his button nose against Viktor’s, breaking about fifty rules about not touching any of the workers at the strip club. But his face, Viktor swore never to forget this face Katsuki was giving him right now, was one of longing and admiration.

God, he is so cute.

Viktor’s thoughts came to a halt at the sudden contact of soft, warm lips shyly pressing against Viktor’s, as if asking for permission to do such an intimate gesture. Viktor happily complied, meeting him half way with an aggressive push from his own lips with his hands now busily tangled in Katsuki’s already tousled hair. 

If only he’ll let me take him home...

Viktor could only imagine how untamed Katsuki would become in bed yet there was something else that lingered along with the prospect of spending the night with the irresistible man quietly moaning in his arms. 

Viktor never wanted the feeling of Katsuki’s lips kissing his to ever end. 

*****

I can’t believe that I’m doing this with Viktor Nikiforov. Now is the perfect time to do it. 

Yuuri had his mind set. He was going forth with his plan. Opening his mouth a little wider, giving Viktor more access, he stealthily slipped in a piece of paper with his number already scribbled on it, inside one of the large pockets of Viktor’s coat. 

Breaking off the heated kiss, Yuuri redirected his attention to Viktor’s outstretched neck, covering the pale skin with butterfly kisses, murmuring against the creamy flesh in a breathy tone, “It’s Yuuri by the way. Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Yuuri finished triumphantly by leaving a love bite, just missing Viktor’s throbbing Adam’s apple, a stark reminder of tonight that Viktor has to deal with tomorrow. Viktor grunts with the sudden dominance over him causing Yuuri to grin widely as he stared back at Viktor, pulling their faces just inches apart. Their hot, heavy breaths ghosting over each other’s lips.

God he’s better looking up close.

“Call me.” Were the final words Yuuri could utter before he reached his mental limit of being in such close proximity of Viktor leaving a shocked Viktor to grasp forwards with his hands at the air that used to occupy Yuuri sitting at the front of the stage. Yuuri blew a kiss goodbye certain that he and Viktor would meet again before he ducked behind the stage curtains to recover from tonight’s fateful encounter.


End file.
